A Perfect World
by ieatcookies
Summary: Set in the New 52 DC Universe. Diana, Princess of Themyscira, has fallen for a man. The brooding Dark Knight. Basically, this is how the story would play out in the comics, if I had my way. First Story. I use actual comic scenes in this story and twist them so they fit. Enjoy! BMWW
1. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Thanks for coming to read. This is my first story, so i hope you enjoy. I plan to update at least once a week, just to let you know. Basically this story is set right before Justice League #10, in the New 52 DC Universe. I will use some comic scenes and twist them so they fit in. Also, in this story, Diana is still somewhat naive while Batman is less closed off than normal. It seems he's less closed off in the comics considering he reveals his secret identity to Hal for no reason. Any reviews would be much appreciated! BMWW, because they belong together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**A Perfect World  
**

**Chapter 1:  
**

**Misunderstandings  
**

* * *

Interesting.

That was definitely one way to describe Man's World, I thought to myself as I flew towards my quarters at the Themysciran Embassy. I had just finished my daily exploration and was in desperate need of a bath.

Ever since I decided to stay here in Man's World, I liked to go out each day and learn about the new society that I was living in, if there were no disasters or trouble, of course. And despite the fact I had been living here for 5 years already, I still felt as though there was so much to learn about this world. Different from Themyscira it certainly was, but this place has its own allure to it. Here, I felt I had a purpose, to promote peace around the world, where in Themyscira I just followed the orders bestowed upon me by my mother. I know that Man's world can be corrupt and unforgiving, but I felt I had a lot to offer here and I still have hope that I will accomplish my mission in spreading peace across the globe. And despite all its shortcomings, I felt that this new home had a lot to offer me as well.

* * *

Today, I actually got my first taste of coffee. It was _amazing_.

I was walking on the street searching for the latest phenomenon in Man's World that I could experience, while trying to ignore all of the people staring at me. Especially all the males. They seemed to look at me like I was a piece of meat. Disgusting.

I have no desire to be worshipped for my physical attributes. I believe that true beauty comes from character, not just physical appearances. Hopefully these people will learn that someday.

As I walked on the street, I saw a sign, green and vibrant, with what looked to be a lady on it. In its circular pattern, its letters read "Starbucks". For some reason, I felt the need to enter the store and find out what this place was. Upon entering, a delightful aroma encased my senses, exciting me to the discoveries I would make here. There was a short line not too far way and I decided to get in the back of it. While waiting, I noticed that, although there were foods on display, most of the customers decided to get beverages, then sit down and enjoy them with some friends. So, I decided to try a beverage. Finally looking forward again, I noticed the young woman in front of me. She was staring at me. This happens almost all the time, but I don't want the attention.

I'm here just trying to learn and experience new things, just like any other normal person. However, it seems that no one believes I want to be treated as normal, so instead they treat me like I am above them.

"Wonder Woman…" The lady in front of me said.

"Yes?" I responded, acting as polite as I could be.

"Would you like to cut in front of me?" She asked hesitantly, it seems as if she is in awe of my presence.

"No. Thank you for your offer," I told her. "But, I would like to wait in line patiently, just like you and everyone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I reaffirmed.

When it was my turn to order, I asked for their most popular drink. After paying, I was handed an iced mocha. It smelled fantastic, and brimming with anticipation, I took a large gulp. It was the most delicious beverage I had ever had!

"Mmmmmm…." It was sweet, chocalate-y, and it seemed to give me bundles of energy. After downing my first cup within minutes, I decided to get two more and call it a day.

Experiencing an iced mocha was definitely the highlight of my day. How could I have gone 5 years without having one?

* * *

Opening the doors to my quarters, I stepped in my room and took off my boots. Drawing a bath, I decided to turn on the T.V. and listen to the news.

It always helped to be caught up in what was going on with this country.

After my bath was ready, I stripped out of my armor and slid into the bathtub.

"Ohhh..." The bath felt so good.

Just as I was relaxing myself, the topic on the T.V. switched from politics to a Steve Trevor. To be more precise, the "sudden non-relationship" between one Steve Trevor and a certain Amazon Princess.

"Colonel Trevor!" One reporter exclaimed as Steve walked out of the liquor store, booze in hand.

Soon he was being recorded and photographed by two men, demanding answers.

"Drinking your blues away?" A cameraman in a Batman t-shirt asked. This reporter might have wanted to know if there was anything going on between his favorite Superhero and the hottest woman in the world.

"Oh, come on, guys. Not again. Go find a real celebrity." Steve snapped, clearly infuriated by the never ending questions and annoying reporters.

"You are a real celebrity, Colonel Trevor!" The cameraman shot back. "You're a super-secret agent. The world's liaison to the Justice League!"

"Forget that! He used to date Wonder Woman!" Another cameraman cried out. "Give us something juicy, Colonel! What was really going on between Superman and Wonder Woman? Or was it _Batman_ and Wonder Woman?"

I heard a grunt as Steve, clearly angry, tried to push his way past the two reporters.

"Did you ever catch them, y'know, together? Is that why it ended?"

Done with this interrogation, Steve growled, "Get the hell out of my face!"

His only response was another inquiry, "How's it feel to get dumped by the hottest woman in the world?" Ouch.

I groaned aloud. How many times were they going to go on and on about a romantic relationship that never even started! Steve and I are just friends, and even though Steve wishes it were different, that was how it was going to be. We never even kissed. Not once! Not even one on the cheek! Yes, Steve was the first male I ever laid eyes on. Yes, he was kind. Yes he loved me. But the only feeling I have towards Steve are entirely platonic. Friends, nothing more. There never will be anything more.

I did feel sorry for Steve though. He clearly doesn't want the attention. But it was his fault in the first place. Instead of just ignoring the questions about him and I early on, he should have just stated the truth. We weren't together. Never were. A part of me feels like he never wanted to say it out loud and in public because he never wanted it to be true. I had known early on of his affections towards me. Maybe I should have just let him know from the beginning that we weren't going to be together. I sighed aloud.

It's such a shame. After our last few encounters, Steve and I drifted apart. I liked spending time with him, but I guess he couldn't handle being with me while not being _with_ me.

_A couple of weeks ago…_

Steve and I were walking around in Washington D.C. since he decided it would be good to get some fresh air and talk.

We were walking next to each other when I saw two people in front of us, a man and a woman, walking the opposite direction holding hands. That action seemed odd to me, and like always, whenever I didn't know something I asked Steve.

I turned to him and wondered aloud, "Why are they holding hands Steve?"

"That's how some people show everyone else they're…together." He stated.

And without warning, he took my hand in his, rubbing my bracelet with his thumb.

Still confused, I asked, "What do you mean _together_? Do you mean together as in friends? Like you and I?"

"No," He proclaimed, slightly annoyed. "Together in the sense that they are dating, are attracted to each other, and want to have a future together."

This is awkward.

"Steve…" I began, as I slipped my hand out of his grasp. "You are a great guy, but you know coming from Themyscira, that I am not looking for a relationship. I'm sorry. I hope that you continue to be my friend."

I watched his face drop and couldn't bring myself to tell him that I wasn't attracted to him, that I saw him like an older brother.

Then he mumbled something about being late and needing to go. I watched as he walked away, angry with him for putting me in that situation, but mostly at myself for letting things get that far, and for not telling him the truth.

Sighing, I decided to fly into the air and think for a while. I always did love the feeling of sunshine on my skin.

I groaned again at the memory. Why didn't I just tell him then. Hera, it would have made things so much easier, and he wouldn't have misunderstood me. Now I feel as though he doesn't even want to be friends anymore. I haven't seen him since…

_One week after the hand-holding incident…_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I picked up my communicator and placed it in my right ear, "Hello?"

"Diana. It's Steve," He sounded excited about something. "Listen, you wanna go walk with me around the White House? I don't think you've ever been there, and I could show you around."

He's right, I've never been there. I've wanted to see it for a while. But, I was just happy that everything seemed to be back to normal. Back to being friends. Back to him showing me around. We hadn't talked much after the "hand-holding incident" and I was beginning to worry that he would be upset with me.

Relieved, I answered, "Sure, I'd love to. What time?"

"How about at one o'clock? I'll swing by and pick you up."

"Wait, Steve…." I didn't want him to pick me up. "I can just..."

He hung up. Sighing, "Fly."

At one, Steve arrived at my door. He didn't bring any gifts, for which I was glad. I don't know how I would've reacted is he got me flowers and recited a cheesy line he heard.

We arrived at the White House and walked around for a bit. He explained to me the history of the landmarks. The one with Abraham Lincoln was very impressive. He must have been a great man.

As we walk down some steps, with the Washington Monument and the man-made fountain in front of us, Steve stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why he stopped walking so abruptly.

"Nothing," He replies. "At least not after this."

"Steve, what are you talking about?" I was suddenly nervous. He seemed to be really confidant, and I had a feeling that what he was going to say next would not bode well for me.

"Diana…angel…" He starts, "I know you told me Amazons don't want to be in a relationship with a man, but I think I could be an exception. Angel, I love spending time with you, and I want to make you happy. And I promise that if you give me a chance, I can do that. Diana, I love you. Just say it back and we can start our journey together."

I'm speechless. _Stupid Diana. So Stupid. Should've told him last Week. Arrrgghh…so stupid._

I can't respond the way he wants me to, so I try to calm myself, and carefully choose my next words.

Unfortunately, he must have saw on my face, that I wasn't going to say "I love you" back to him.

How should I do this? _Hera, help me._

Finally, after a few extremely awkward moments, "Steve-"

He cuts me off before I can say anything else, "If you're not going to say it, don't say anything."

He starts walking down the steps, throwing his hands in the air while letting out a dramatic sigh.

I float to him to try to explain, "Steve. I'm sorry. But I don't have those kinds of feelings towards you. I hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah. Friends. Great." He mutters as he walks away.

* * *

Sighing for what seems to be the hundredth time since I got into my bathtub, I lift myself out to dry myself off.

Leaving the bathroom, I turn off the T.V. and then I lay down on my bed to think. I let my head drop to my pillow and I put my arms behind my head. I contemplate the most infuriating people I have ever known.

Men. _Hera, when did I get so interested in men? _

I've never felt any attraction towards Steve. In fact, I've only been attracted to two men in my entire life. It's ironic, that both of the men I've been attracted to, were the ones the reporter mentioned when talking to Steve.

The first being my colleague, the one known to the world as Superman.

I remember the first time I saw him.

_5 years ago…_

After experiencing ice cream for the first time. I started walking down the street again, looking for the harpy so I may slay her.

I heard someone call out my name, and I turn to see Steve running towards me. He starts saying things about listening to orders, and fighting and someone getting hurt. I didn't really focus on him.

There was a fight coming soon. A good one. I could feel it in my blood.

I heard a loud BOOM noise, and looked up to see dozens of enemies coming after me.

A glorious fight indeed.

These winged beasts charge at me and I begin to immerse myself in the action. Slicing my way through the first waves to get a better look at what I will enjoy defeating. As I get farther away from the people, I hear others fighting as well. I make my way over to see four men, dressed in colorful costumes engaged in battle with the winged beasts.

Well, three colorful costumes. One man seems to have an affinity for the color black.

Seeing as though we are on the same side. I decide to observe. Just for a moment.

I see the green man conjure up constructs with his ring to defeat his enemies.

I see the one in red run has super speed. He zooms through the waves, knocking them out in a blur of scarlet.

I see the one in black fighting…hand to hand? Odd. He must be hiding his powers from the enemy.

Good strategy.

Then I see the man in blue. He lifts the bus with ease and sends a wave of the demons into the ocean. A moment later I see him shoot lasers out of his eyes. That could be useful. Needless to say, I was impressed.

Deciding I had seen enough, I leapt back into action, screaming, "Creatures of Evil! Back To Hades!"

I launch into one enemy, kicking him in the face while drawing my sword and my lasso. After the two civilians behind me are safe, I move on. I start slicing my way though the hordes. This has turned out to be a very enjoyable fight.

I seem to have caught the attentions of the three bright colored men. The one in black seems to have ignored me. _Why does that irk me?_

"Uh…wow."

"Dibs."

"You're strong."

My only reply is, "I know."

Confident? Yes. Arrogant? Maybe. Smug? Definitely.

We then proceeded to send the enemies back to where they came from, defeat the evil Darkseid, and form an alliance sanctioned by the US government. From that day forward, we were known to the world as the Justice League. I felt a strong sense of belonging and purpose. Humanity depended on us to protect them and we would not fail them.

* * *

I laughed at myself now. Yes, Superman is strong, but he is no longer a person I wish to pursue a relationship with. He is attractive, kind, and powerful, but that's about it. I only feel a physical attraction towards him which is what I disapproved of in others. He doesn't really interest me. Besides, rumors have it, that he is spoken for. He seems to be interested in a reporter from Metropolis. Good for him.

I would never try to take something my fellow sister has claim to.

* * *

I picked up the lasso of the floor and wrapped it around my waist. I like to do this daily to rid myself of impurities and lies. It forces the truth onto me, whether I'm willing to confront it or not.

_I was momentarily caught up by his powers and strength. It just shows how people can be blinded by power. False feelings should not be acted upon.  
_

It really helps to have a lasso of truth, if I say so myself.

With the lasso still wrapped around my waist, I stated the truth that I already know in my heart.

_There is only one person I am attracted enough to, to start a relationship with. He definitely intrigues me in ways no one else does.  
_

_Batman._

* * *

**A/N: Review Please!  
**


	2. Musings

**A/N: I know things are slow right now, but I want to get Diana's feelings sorted out and out of the way before the other things begin. Things should pick up next chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's mostly Diana pondering her feelings for our favorite Dark Knight. Please enjoy and review! Also, let me know if any characters are OOC or anything else. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
**

**Musings  
**

* * *

_Batman._

_The Dark Knight.  
_

_Self-proclaimed guardian of Gotham.  
_

It's funny if you think about it. The only man I'm attracted to and have feelings for is just a mere mortal. No powers. But, after observing him and his abilities, I've come to realize that he doesn't need any.

He is a warrior in the truest sense, having honed his body to muscled perfection through nothing but his own determination. And his brilliance is unmatched just as is his arrogance. But, it's a lot more than that. It's not just his abilities and mind that gravitates me to him, though they are admirable.

No. The main thing is the fact that he cares so much more than he lets on. Its fact that he gives so much of himself without expecting anything in return.

It wasn't always this way though.

I remember the day I met him. _Hera, he was so infuriating._

* * *

_That day, 5 years ago…_

The watchtower had just been built. The seven of us were gathered in the conference room, waiting to discuss our actions and the formation of the Justice League.

With a swoosh, the door opened and the seven of us walked into the conference room.

Inspecting the room, I saw a large round table in the middle of the room. There were also seven chairs set up around it and a hologram projector in the middle of the table. Each of the chairs was marked with a unique logo, corresponding to our superhero identities.

I noticed that my chair was positioned between the chairs of Batman and Superman. On Batman's chair was his bat logo, and Superman's chair was marked with his shield.

My chair had a logo that looked to be the combination of an eagle and two W's.

With no one speaking a word, we each took our seats, Batman on my left, Superman on my right. Sitting in a the regal manner I was taught, I observed the six of them.

Flash and Green Lantern were engaged in another verbal conversation about something called the "Bro code."

Aquaman was trying to sit in a regal and dignified manner, holding his chin up high with his hands clasped on the table.

Cyborg looked like he was playing a game on his arm.

Superman kept on alternating glances between outer space and the Justice League logo imprinted in the middle of the table. And Batman…

Batman was just sitting there. Stoic expression plastered on his face. He looked like a statue and I couldn't even tell if he was utterly bored or in deep thought.

_What a strange man…_

And then, as if on cue, everyone quieted down until no one was speaking anything. Just glancing across the table at one another. Then, after a few more tense moments, Superman broke the silence.

"I think we should all discuss our views on the formation of this Justice League and whether or not we are willing to take on the responsibility of keeping Earth safe." Superman stated.

Trying to get the first word, everyone started to speak at once.

"I already work at the police station, I'm swamped with work."

"I have a whole sector of the universe to protect, and I haven't needed any help so far."

"I only care about the oceans."

"I'm just a kid."

The list of excuses went on for a while until the, up to this point, silent man seated to my left spoke.

"ENOUGH." He growled at no one in particular, "The world needs the Justice League, so it is in their best interest that we form this team."

I found it intriguing that this man could get everything in order with a single word. _Albeit a little annoying that he's ordering us around._

"Agreed." Superman replied hastily, "But with that being said, I think we should all explain our situations and boundaries that shouldn't be crossed." Then he looked around the table, wondering, "Anyone want to go first?"

I decided now would be a good time to voice myself.

"I will participate in this team. My name is Diana, Princess of Themyscira. I have come to Man's World to help spread our ideals of peace, but will also do anything I can to protect it." I swept my gaze across each of their faces. "I will also not tolerate any sexist remarks. From anyone." I added icily.

Growing up on Themyscira, I know that women live fine without the help of men. And once I came to Man's World, I noticed that women were treated unequally, as if they were of lower status than the male gender. Unable to tolerate this, I made it a goal to also speak for gender equality. And being the only woman here, I do not want to be treated differently because I am of the female gender.

"Alright. I'm in." Flash stated warily after a few moments of contemplation. With his hand grasping his chin, he stated, "Names Flash. Hopefully we can do some good work here." He smiled and ran his hand up and down his neck nervously.

From what I've seen, he seems like a good guy. Doesn't have an attitude and is always in a happy mood.

After Flash agrees to join, I can see that the Green Lantern resigns to join as well.

Sighing, he said, "Hal Jordan. Green Lantern of the sector that contains Earth. Normally I protect it by myself, but I guess I'll work with you guys too."

He seemed very cocky. Much like the men my sisters warned me about.

"Ahem," Someone choked out. We all turn to look at Aquaman as he stood up.

He rose with his trident at his side. "I am Arthur, King of the seas. My allegiance comes to the oceans before anything else. But, since providing my help to you will help keep the oceans safe, I will join as well." After his speech, he sat back down, trying to look regal once again.

After Aquaman, Cyborg spoke up nervously, "My name's Victor Stone, but since I won't be able to return to my old life, I guess you guys can call me Cyborg."

Then, I realized that he was just a kid, no older than 18. Worriedly, I voiced my concern. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you Victor?"

Cyborg then told us his story about how he was a high school football player who got injured from the boom tubes explosions. He told us about his father and the procedure it took to keep him alive. After he finishes his story, I felt my heart sink at what happened to him. His life was abruptly destroyed for no reason and now he's forced to live life as a machine, unable to return to normality.

"I'm so sorry." I told him. I can't imagine what it would be like if my life changed like that.

"Yeah, me too."

Trying to ease the tension, Superman spoke, "You guys can call me Superman." He smiles, then looks around the table."With everyone here, I'm hopeful that we can keep the Earth safe from danger."

Finally, everyone turned to the man in dark-clad armor to my left.

"Batman." He stated neutrally without any emotion. "One rule. Stay out of Gotham City," he orders.

I felt my anger rise at his arrogance. This was his second order and he had barely spoke ten words. Who is he to order us around? He doesn't even have any powers.

_Just a mere mortal. _

Green Lantern is the first to object, "It is my duty to keep Earth safe. So, I will protect all of it, including Gotham."

"No." This time, his voice carries an underlying icy tone. "I already told you this. Gotham is MY city. Stay out of it. ALL of you." His face is still expressionless as he looks around the table to make sure his message gets across to all six of us.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"And who are you to order us around? You arrogant man. We don't have to listen to you."

He turned his head to face me directly, but remained silent.

Trying to stop this conflict before it gets escalated, Superman tries to intervene, "Wonder Woman-"

I cut him off, fuming at his continued silence and expressionless glare. "No. Who is he? Why is he even here? He doesn't have any powers. Why should he even be allowed to be on this team with us?" I spat out angrily.

Batman still said nothing. His only reaction is to smirk at me.

I'm about to get up and punch him in the jaw when Superman put his hand on my shoulder to keep me seated.

He's about to speak when he gets interrupted again.

"Care to spar, _Princess_?" Batman asked me, emphasizing my title.

I laughed. "You? Spar with me. I would beat you easily, even without my powers." I stated, fully confidant in my abilities.

"Try me." He challenged. I never back down from a challenge, it is not the Amazon way.

"Your funeral," One of the other men muttered. I didn't catch who spoke, considering I was still fuming at his arrogance.

Before I even respond, Batman stood up and walked out the door toward the training room. I got up and followed him, with everyone else trailing behind me.

* * *

As the six of us entered the training room, we see Batman standing in the middle, looking at us, still sporting a smirk.

I walked up to him, staring into the lenses of his cowl.

"Are you sure about this?" Even though he's angered me, he still helped us out during our battle with Darkseid. I don't want to cause him any unnecessary harm.

"Scared?" And, somehow, I just knew his eyebrow raised under his cowl.

My only response was to throw the first punch, and true to my word, I wasn't using my powers during this fight.

Surprisingly, he easily dodged my attack and took a couple steps back, putting some distance between us.

"I'm not ready, Princess," he stated, his voice still emotionless. I would imagine that he would be at least angry, or at the very least, irritated due to my hasty attack.

I watched as he unhooked his cape and threw it to the side. Then he took off his utility belt and placed it next to his fallen cape. After that, he walks back over to the center, with his lips set in a thin line and his face expressionless.

He nods at me, "Ready."

I nodded back, signaling the beginning of our battle.

At first we are just circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. My patience running out, I charged first and throw out a couple fast jabs. He managed to dodge most of my jabs and block the rest. He countered with a lightning fast roundhouse kick that forces me to block and take a step back. Unrelenting, he pushed forward and barrages me with an onslaught of kicks and punches, most from styles of fighting I've never seen. I managed to black most of them, but a few get through. I decided to go on the offensive again and go for a leg sweep, but he flips away, landing about 10 feet away.

We circled each other for a bit before I charge again. This time we exchanged hits for a while. Him actually getting more hits on me than I am on him. We continue back and forth for a while until he throws out a right hook. I moved to block the attack, but it turns out it was a feint. Pressing his advantage, he put his arms around my body, bringing me down to the ground. While doing this he managed to take one of my arms and pull it behind my back. Now, with his weight on top of me I can't move. He has me pinned. Needless to say, I'm shocked.

What shocked me even more though, is after he stood up, he held his hand out. Warily, I accepted his offer and allowed him to pull me back to my feet. I would've thought he would berate me for underestimating him, but instead he surprises me with this kind gesture. His face, what I can see of it, seemed to look at me with what I think is concern. But, just as soon as it appeared, it vanishes, and his expressionless face takes place again.

He turns and puts on his gear before heading towards everyone.

He walked over to the rest of the team and smirks at their shocked expressions. No one thought he would be able to take down Wonder Woman, even if she wasn't using her powers. She was born and raised a warrior, and has had thousands of years honing her martial skills.

As I walked over to them, I can't help but respect Batman for his fighting skills. I've lived my whole life bathed in combat and, even without my powers, I'm a formidable opponent. I wonder how much training he has gone through.

Once I get to them, Batman addressed us all in his trademark emotionless tone, "I don't need to prove myself to any of you."

"I'm here because this team needs me. I do not care for any opinions regarding myself or my methods." He pauses, "Nonetheless, we should hold a mandatory meeting here every two weeks." And on that note he abruptly walked out of the room.

Even though his actions still upset me, I can't help but feel badly for the way I treated him. So I left the room to go find him before he teleports down to Earth.

He of all people knows his limits. He has no powers, but is not afraid to do what is needed to be done. Just looking at him, I can tell he holds himself to a high regard. And from his stance, his confidence is almost palpable. He must have spent a lot of time training himself to get to this point and I can only guess that he also has set high standards for himself. He is a mere man walking among gods, but he deserves to be here. He isn't doing this because it's easy for him, he is doing it because it's the right thing to do, and I can't help but admire that. He is the only other true warrior here.

As I walked up to him, he turned his body towards me.

I put a hand on his shoulder as I apologize as sincerely as I can, "I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to assume anything about you based on your lack of powers. You are a good fighter and I think you will be very beneficial to the team. Although your demeanor is questionable."

My only response is a curt nod as he turns around to head to the teleporters. Not even a word. I don't know why I feel a sense of disappointment at his dismissal as I head back to the others.

How can a man be so infuriating and intriguing at the same time. Throughout this day, I've wanted to castrate him, but I also want to learn more about him.

* * *

That day was quite amusing.

Lying on my bed, I thought about these last few years and my relationship, or lack-thereof with Batman.

He acts the same as he always has. Smug. Arrogant. Confidant. Cold.

But to me he doesn't seem as bad as anyone else says. Flash actually told me last week, that he thinks Batman acts nicer to me than anyone else. I don't see it though. Maybe he's not as dismissive? I'm not sure. I think he talks to me more than any other member besides Superman. And I do enjoy the banter between the two of us. Does that even mean anything?

Could that mean he likes me too? _Hera, what did I start thinking like this?  
_

And I am sure that there is a growing attraction between us. I know he's _at least_ attracted to me physically. _Even though I hope it's more than that._

Ever since that first spar, he has been my favorite sparring partner. He may not have my strength, but he definitely has the technique. Sparring against him only betters myself as a warrior and an Amazon. Sparring with Superman is like throwing hay makers and hoping that one of them hits. Flash is too fast to spar with, Cyborg has his weaponry, Green Lantern uses his ring, and Aquaman has a trident he thrusts.

Nonetheless, I prefer Batman as a sparring partner anyway. As we sparred more and more through the years, that physical attraction between us has definitely grown more and more. It has gotten to the point that when one of gets pinned, I can almost taste it in the air.

During one of those sparring sessions, he pinned me and I actually saw him lean towards me. I was waiting in suspense until I saw him reel his emotions back in. He stopped, moved back, got off, and abruptly left the room. He didn't even say a word and left me frustrated on the ground.

But this physical attraction isn't the main reason that I'm attracted to him.

I see it. It barely escapes his hardened cold demeanor he works so hard to project, but in those brief moments I can see-

Beep. Beep. Beep. My communicator.

I picked it up off my desk and placed in my right ear. "Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman. Batman wants us up at the watchtower. And you know he doesn't ask unless it's something the League can handle."

Speak of the devil.

"Understood. Wonder Woman out."

I put on the champion armor and waited to be beamed up to the watchtower. And as my particles disassembled, I couldn't help but wonder what he'd discovered this time.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please!**


	3. Interruptions

**A/N: Major spoilers for Justice League #10. It's basically the whole comic. Not that it should matter anyways, considering how poor the series is anyway. I always liked the idea of Shayera as Diana's confidant, so I added her into the story. She'll play a role later on. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. Please review. Any constructive criticism is, like always, welcome. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
**

**Interruptions  
**

* * *

After my particles reconfigured on the teleporter pad at the watchtower, I made my way down the hall to the conference room. On my way there, I wondered what the situation would be this time. There haven't been many big attacks against Earth lately.

Once the door to the conference room opened, I stepped in to see the rest of the League excluding Aquaman. Of course, if anyone were to be late, it would be him.

He always acts as if he is too good to work with us, as if he is above us. He may be the King of Atlantis, but he needs to learn that his position under the seas does not reflect how we view him here. Here, we are all equals, fighting to keep the planet safe.

On my way to my seat, I see Batman near the monitor, no doubt preparing for his debrief. Feeling spontaneous, I decided to redirect my trajectory to try and strike up a conversation with him.

Well, as much of a conversation you could have with a person like Batman.

As my boots resonate a loud clacking sound off the floor, I heard Green Lantern and Flash bickering. Again. At least they'll be preoccupied, and hopefully won't pay any attention to Batman and I.

"Princess." He acknowledged me without even turning around. I've always liked it when he calls me that, even if it is just my title. It's different when it comes from him.

"Batman," I returned, "What is the problem this time?"

Talking business with him usually gets him to open up more. I guess it's easier for him.

"I'll explain everything once everyone is here. That way I don't have to repeat myself."

"Ok," I began, a little disappointed that he didn't give me any information. Steeling myself, I continued, "Listen, I just discovered this concoction called an ice mocha at a place called Starbucks today, and I was wondering if you-"

"This better be important." Aquaman bellowed as he entered the room. _Hades, he has to pick right now to arrive. _

Begrudgingly, I made my way to my seat, realizing that I lost my chance to speak to Batman. From now, until the end of the mission, his mind will only be focused on one thing. Making sure we get the job done.

Ignoring Aquaman's remark, Batman brought up six of our villains on the monitor as we all gather around the conference table.

"The Weapons Master. The Key. The Scarecrow, The Scavenger, Captain Cold, The Cheetah…" He listed the six figures before us. "There've been over a dozen reports of our enemies being attacked, tortured and interrogated by someone named Graves."

What would anyone want to obtain by attacking our enemies?

Oblivious to the severity of the situation, as always, Hal blurted out, "And a guy kicking our enemies' collective asses is a problem, why?"

"Because now Graves knows everything about us," Cyborg explained.

"Everything like what?" Hal asked.

"Our weaknesses, Lantern." Cyborg responded, a little exasperated.

"What weaknesses?" Hal replied cheekily as he folds his arms behind his back.

His cocky attitude is really starting to get on my nerves. We may be a strong team, but everyone has weaknesses. No one is perfect. Many warriors often fall due to their overbearing sense of pride. They don't realize that they can be defeated and It makes them arrogant and that leads to mistakes. Lantern doesn't realize that this is not a game. We have a responsibility to the world. To protect them from danger. We have no time to get overconfident.

Deciding to spell it out for him, Cyborg begans his analysis, "Graves knows the Flash doesn't like working outside of the law because he's a police officer," On a more personal level, "He even knows about his relationship with Patty Spivot."

"Who's Patty Sivot?" Hal inquired.

Sighing, Flash responded, "Someone I work with in the crime lab."

"You never told me you were seeing anyone."

"Because you hit on my last date five minutes after we sat down for dinner." Flash said, annoyed, sending a glare at Hal, who at least has the decency to look sheepish about it.

Ignoring the two, Cyborg continued, "Graves knows about the woman on the Apache Reservation who Wonder Woman visits every month."

How could anyone know that?

On one of my explorations, I stumbled across the Apache Reservation and was immediately welcomed with opened arms. They taught me about their way of life. I learned a lot from them. One of the women there, Shayera, has become a good friend of mine. She teaches me a lot about Man's World and has become a sister. It's nice to have a woman to talk to considering how far away I am from home, and the fact that I am the only woman on the team. I usually visit once a month to catch up and tell her of what I've learned.

Before I can respond, Aquaman asked me, "I thought your mother lived on Paradise island?"

"She does," I replied, turning to him, "It's someone else. A friend." And before I can stop myself, "Like Steve," comes tumbling out of my mouth.

_Hera, so stupid. Why did I even say that? No one even asked about him.  
_

I guess I got so used to denying the notion that Steve and I were involved that it's just become an automatic response.

I see Batman's jaw tighten ever so slightly at my outburst. Now, I have to explain this to him later. I definitely don't want him getting the wrong idea.

I am not attracted to Steve. I never was. He is just a friend, my first and probably closest friend. But just a friend. Nothing more.

"Steve is just a friend?" Aquaman asked me, mockingly.

Before I get the chance to explain myself, Cyborg intervened, "Graves also knows Batman doesn't trust anyone on this team."

That hurt a little bit. I know we don't speak much, and that he is a very secretive person, but after five years of battling beside each other I would expect him to have at least some faith in us. _In me._

Batman didn't even respond, his face as expressionless as ever.

"I'm sure we're all in shock." Hal quipped.

"Graves doesn't know everything." Superman corrected with a smirk. "Batman trusts me." _That stung a bit._

We all turned to Superman, his cape flowing freely while looks at us. We all wait to hear his explanation.

It never comes though, because Hal decided that it would be a good idea to construct stage lights all around Superman.

"And I'd like to say I trust you, Superman, but I don't know a thing about you," Lantern said. "You seem like a nice guy. You say the right things when you do talk, but you're always floating behind us."

"He's observing. That's what a reporter does." Cyborg stated, revealing to us Superman's day-time occupation.

Immediately alarms went off in everybody's head. no one likes a nosy reporter. Especially in our line of work.

"Superman's a reporter?" Flash asked worriedly.

"I don't like reporters." Aquaman added, his face set grimly.

"You don't write about us, do you?"

Lantern turned onto Batman, who hasn't said anything, with a scowl on his face. "Batman's got that look on his face again. You already knew all this, didn't you?"

Batman only narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "Superman and I work together outside of the team."

"Except I don't steal his girlfriends." Superman replied cheekily.

He's never asked me to help him…at all. Not even once. Superman and I have similar powers. If he needed some muscle he could've come to me. I would have gladly provided him the assistance.

And girlfriends? I hope Superman was just trying to annoy Hal with that statement.

Apparently Hal wasn't amused. "That's funny, Superman, but you still haven't answered the question. Do you write about us?"

The bickering went on for a while since Hal couldn't let go of the fact that Superman was a reporter. As Cyborg defended Superman by letting us know that Superman never wrote about us, Hal turned on him. The two argued for a while, Lantern still upset while Cyborg took on a solemn expression. Looking at Hal with his human eye, he reminds us that we were lucky. He couldn't do anything about his condition. This is who he is. A young man with a bright future turned into a living machine, with no chance at normality.

Our team certainly doesn't act like we've been doing this for five years. Right now, it seems like we just started. Everybody's been keeping secrets. We're lucky there hasn't been any major problems since Darkseid. We would probably fall apart at this rate.

* * *

Suddenly, a chill descended upon the room.

As Flash spoke, I could see his breath in the air. "Is something wrong with the heat in here? It's getting cold."

Cyborg then tapped into the watchtower's systems, trying to figure out what the problem was.

"What is it Cyborg?" Batman asked him.

"Someone just used Steve Trevor's access code to the satellite."

_Steve? Why would Steve be here? No one other than us has ever been aboard the watchtower._

"He's never been here. Why would Colonel Trevor have an access code?" Flash echoed my thoughts.

"In case someone tried to force one out of him. I designed it to trigger a silent alarm. Trevor's trying to warn us." Cyborg answered.

"A warning? I should've suspected he wouldn't give up. But no warnings will help you," An eerie voice threatened us.

Startled that somebody could get aboard the watchtower, we all turned to face our enemy. We saw a figure looking out the window, eyes searching the Earth as if he was trying to find something.

With his back turned to us, he spoke condescendingly, "It's no wonder you're oblivious to the tragedies that befall us. You can't see anything bad happening from way up here." He smirked, "At least, not yet."

With everyone getting battle ready, Batman inquired, "Graves?"

Ignoring him, Graves continued, "The world thinks you are gods watching over them. But you're not gods." He moved his hand up to the glass. "I've met gods."

Wait a minute. If he got the code from Steve, that means that Steve is in real danger. I need to protect him. He was my first friend here at Man's World. I will not fail him now.

In the most threatening voice I can produce, I asked, "What have you done with Steve?" I have no time for games if Steve's life is on the line.

With his back still facing us, we see a blue aura form at his feet. Whoever this man is, he seemed to be confident that he can take us down.

"Even after the hell his life has become, he still won't betray you. I suppose it's out of some misguided sense of loyalty. Or love." He added mockingly.

Finally turning to face us, he revealed his pale gray skin and blood red eyes. And on his gauntlets, there appear to be sculptures of children, each emitting the blue energy around him.

Unable to hold myself back, and infuriated by his tone, I charged at him, pulling my blade from the side of my leg in the process.

"What have you done with Steve?" I yelled, fully intent on beating the answer out of him.

Mid-air, he hit me with something.

Suddenly, I see grey illusions, monsters, pass through me. Then an overwhelming sense of cold envelops my body. I also feel my muscles deteriorate as my skin gets paler and I no longer have the energy to keep my eyes open. My strength fades away in seconds.

"You will never know, Wonder Woman."

Then, as everything goes black, the illusions spoke.

"Feed me your loss!" They screamed.

Forcing myself to open my eyes, I realized I'm no longer at the watchtower. I'm on Themyscira. And there keeling in front of me is…_Oh_ _Hera_. It's my mother. Set in stone with her arms reaching out, pleading for salvation. And then I see myself, walking over to her. I collapsed, embracing her.

Why am I here? Why do I have to watch this all over again? Was losing my mother once not enough?

This was my worst nightmare. My own mother, lost to me. With all my strength, with all my powers, I couldn't even save the woman that raised me. I'm lost in my own nightmare.

* * *

**Batman**

* * *

I watched as Wonder Woman charged at Graves. She has always been a headstrong woman. It's one of the things I admire about her.

Then she gets hit.

And as Superman catches her, I looked into her eyes to see her stare into nothingness. Her mouth is gaping and her body is deteriorating by the second. My blood boils at the sight of her like this, as if her mind is lost to us. She's always been strong, beaming with energy. Now seeing her so frail, so weak, _so lost_.It's just so wrong. But I force my anger down. I need to stay calm. I need to stay level headed. Getting angry will do nothing to help her now.

"Take him." I ordered, jumping into the air to launch my batarangs at our enemy.

Lantern reached him first. He tried to blast him with his energy ring, but nothing comes out.

Graves' grin only grew wider. "What pain do you carry, green Lantern?" He unleashed his grey apparitions. "What loss rests within your soul?"

And then Hal is doubling over in pain as he screams. Flash, then, rushed to Graves and climbs on his back. He started to hit him across his face with a flurry of quick punches, but they have no effect. It seems that his "skin" acts as an incredibly dense type of armor.

"What did you do to him?" Flash yelled in between punches. "What are those things?"

Then Flash gets hit by the apparitions as well. He is sent flying across the room, screaming in horror.

I don't know what effect these things have on us, but I need to find a way to counteract it.

And before Cyborg, or Aquaman can do anything they get hit as well. As the ghosts pass through them, they spoke, "We hunger."

That means these things are feeding off us somehow. Whatever they are doing to us only strengthens Graves.

I tried to distract Graves for a while so Superman can get a chance to attack. Rolling to the side to avoid those ghosts, I launched some more batarangs at Graves. He looked at me for a second, then refocused on Superman.

As Superman approached Graves, he tried to blast him with his heat vision. It has no effect. Graves is just blocking it with his left hand.

Who is this guy? He certainly has done his homework. He just took out the whole League, without even moving from his position. Superman can only yell out as the apparitions pass through him. He fell to the floor in considerable pain. He slammed his fists into the floor before arching backward.

"Pa." Is the only thing that escapes his mouth as he faded into unconsciousness.

Pa? What is he seeing? these ghosts must be doing something with our memories. From my research, _it's not_ _paranoia_, I know that Clark Kent's father passed away some years ago. The loss of a loved one is always painful. I would know.

As I realized that these ghosts must be feeding off our misery, our sense of loss, I get struck by them. The cold that envelops me is surreal. I have never felt anything like it. Sparing one last glance at Wonder Woman's limp and frail body, I steel myself for what may come. I will not fail her, or anyone else.

Then, everything goes black.

As my eyes opened, I took in my surroundings. This is...

I'm at crime alley. The place where it all started. _This is where_ _Batman was born._

* * *

**A/N: Review Please!  
**


	4. Impatience

**A/N: Sorry for it being a couple days late. I've been swamped with all the AP Summer HW I've been putting off. :P I also allow Batman to actually do something in this story, considering that, in the comics, he doesn't do anything at all. (And because, he's Batman, he's awesome.) Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it is a bit long. Spoilers for Justice League #11. I would appreciate any reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
**

**Impatience  
**

* * *

I know this place.

Even before I open my eyes, I _know_ where I am.

Crime. Alley.

I can feel it. That familiar sense of dread and despair. It washes over me just as it did all those years ago. The darkness that seems to linger in the walls. This place is dark, in every sense of the word. It swallows me. That foul stench of dirt and grime fills my senses.

This place. This monstrosity makes me feel as if my life will end. In some ways, my life did end in this alley. Maybe, Bruce Wayne never emerged from this alley. Maybe, Bruce Wayne died here along with his parents.

Opening my eyes, I take in the sight. Everything is just as I remember. The walls, cracking from time. The smells, traces of smoke and garbage. The aura, the unmistakable aura. It's exactly the same, everything's exactly the same.

What am I doing here?

Suddenly, I feel my body move, but I wasn't in control. I was only observing from a pair of eyes, a child's eyes. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even blink. I was trapped into experiencing everything this boy was experiencing. Whatever he sees, I see. And whatever he hears, I hear. Who is this boy?

There are two people walking in front of him. A man and a woman, walking side by side, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

They were dressed very well, obviously of a wealthy status. Long coats and nice suits. Even the body I was in was dressed in a suit. I feel like I know these people, or at least that I should know them.

Then, my legs started running. He pushed through the middle of the couple, laughter echoing through the alley. Still laughing he turns to whom I suspect are his mother and father.

My heart stops.

Those faces, _their faces_, are exactly the same. That mustache. Those smiles. The same. And adorned on the woman's neck was a pearl necklace.

_My mother's necklace._

I couldn't even breathe. This little boy is me. I'm reliving the worst moment of my life, again. I am stuck in my eight-year-old body, waiting for _it_ to happen.

"You know, dad?" I hear my own voice speak, "That movie was pretty good, just like I said it would be!"

I can feel myself thrusting a roll of paper like a sword, no doubt pretending that I was a master swordsman.

Then, he faces- I face my father, "Can I be Zorro when I grow up?"

"Absolutely son," He chuckles. "But we'll need to get you a bigger sword."

I can feel the smile on my face. And I know that this smile will be the last one for decades.

My body continues to practice sword fighting.

"Take that you wicked tyrant!" I exclaim, thrusting my makeshift sword through the air. While my arm practices, I can hear my mother talking to my father in the background, something about nightmares.

I turn to look at them, only to see the smiles on their face vanish as they abruptly stop walking. Confused, I follow their gaze to see, in front of me, two eyes in the shadows, staring past me. They don't look at my father either, no, those eyes are locked only on one thing; the pearl necklace on my mother's neck.

My body instinctively moves backward, against my will. As I move behind my parents, I'm practically shouting on the inside, muttering all the curses I know. I already know what will happen next. I don't want to see it, I want- I need to prevent it, to end this nightmare.

I want to step forward. I want to protect my parents. I want to put all the skills I've learned to use, to save those closest to me. But I cannot. As much as I try, my feet are firmly planted on the ground, my hands, clutching my father's coat.

An overwhelming sense of dread overcomes me as I realize that I cannot do anything. I can't stop him. I can't end his life. I can't save my parents. All I can do is watch as he guns them down. Again.

My inner screaming does nothing as it falls onto deaf ears. No one can hear me.

An eerie silence follows, no one says anything. For a moment, the man does nothing.

But the silence is broken with the click-clack of a gun.

"I'll take that necklace, pretty lady." The animal demands as he outstretches his arm. His voice may not be that genuinely terrifying, but to me, even as I am now, it's the scariest thing I've ever heard.

My father takes a tentative step forward as I inwardly beg him to stay back. He pushes my mother and I behind him.

"Just take it easy. No one has to get hurt," He pleads firmly, "We'll give you what you want. Just calm down."

But, as he takes another step forward, I see the man's hand clench. His trigger finger pulling back. And as I watch, every single thing seems to slow down. His finger pulls the trigger, and I see it all. The bullet leaving the chamber, the crackling bang that follows. My eyes follow the bullet which seems to take seconds to sail through the air before it embeds itself in my father's chest.

The scream that follows will haunt me forever, it _has_ haunted me forever. To hear that _noise _come from my mother, it seems inhuman.

That noise ends, however, when another bullet hits my mother. Another bullet, another bang, another thud, another death.

And with that he leaves, runs away. He doesn't shoot me, doesn't kill me even though I'm secretly begging for him to. On the inside, I'm screaming with rage. I've already felt the despair, I want to avenge them, to give that man what he deserves, but I can't.

This body, my eight-year-old body, is frozen, unable to move. I feel the wet stains on my face as the tears fall mercilessly. Then, the trembling sets in. My hands, my legs, my entire body is shaking. I can't even stand, so I fall to my knees, in between two dead bodies. The dead bodies of my parents. Blood starts to pool around their bodies and I see those pearls, _those goddamn pearls_, rolling in the their blood, coating themselves in a dreadful shade of red.

I watched it happen again. But this was different from my nightmares. Here, I watched from my own body, able to hear my own thoughts, but unable to do anything else.

I just _watched _it happen, _again_.

One shot. Two shots in the night. Just two seconds and they're gone while I'm left alone. Just a child with two dead bodies at my feet, the stains of their blood oozing around me, mocking me. And there's nothing I can do. Nothing but sit there, and wait.

To my right, the greatest man I have ever known.

To my left, the most caring woman I have ever laid eyes on.

And, in between their bodies, lay me, a child, wondering why he wasn't lucky enough to die this night.

As I sit there, I can actually feel myself die on the inside, just as I did all those years ago.

And as the eyelids on my face shut, as I try to forget the pain, to push past the horror that I just witnessed, the darkness creeps in and takes me.

The only thing I can hear now, is the noise of my tears hitting the floor before they mix with the blood of my parents.

Then, my eyes fly open, and everything is gone. The blood, the bodies, the pearls, everything is just gone. And I'm in the back of the alley again.

It starts all over again.

And I am forced to watch, until everything I feel just stops.

I know how this feels. To experience this pain, this misery, this feeling of hopelessness. It comes to me almost every night, haunting the few hours of sleep I do get. It steals my dreams, only to leave me with an empty feeling. I know this feeling and I know I can overcome it.

"ENOUGH."

It's my voice, my gravelly, cold, adult voice. It booms from the sky, ripping through the darkness, and shakes the ground beneath me.

And then I hear myself again. I'm talking to myself. I'm commanding myself.

"Wake up! Get it out of your head." And as the words thunder around me, this fake reality that feeds off my misery, induced by a madman, starts to break. Things start to disappear.

"Bury it Bruce!" And with that, it shatters. And once again, everything goes black.

This time, as I open my eyes, I see the familiar black of my gauntlets. I'm aboard the watchtower again. Groggily, I push myself off the floor as that blue aura dissipates from around me.

It's time to focus on the mission.

Looking up, I see the rest of the League, still trapped inside their minds. Each of them have a horrified expression on their face. As I focus on Diana, she screams. Forcing myself to get to her, to help her, to end her pain, I move.

And as her scream continues, I yell, "Diana!"

* * *

**Wonder Woman**

* * *

I feel so empty. My mother, my loving mother, turned to stone. I couldn't even protect her. I just want to stay here, holding her.

As I am embracing my moth- the stone statue mother has become, I hear a voice call for me.

"Diana!" It screamed, and I started to remember what happened.

I realized that this isn't real. Yes, my mother was turned to stone, but that is in the past. Now, we have a mission to accomplish. I have a purpose. We have to stop Graves, and we have to save Steve.

"Diana! Diana!" The voice screams again. And suddenly the ground begins to shake violently. Soon, everything I see is falling apart. And before the blinding light reaches me, I turn my head to steal one last glimpse at my mother.

I awaken to a cowl. I opened my eyes to find Batman staring at me with a look of concern on his face. Usually, I would see nothing on his stoic face, so to see him actually concerned for my well-being is heartwarming. It seemed that he was the one who saved me from the never-ending misery.

"Mother..." I muttered to myself.

"Diana, are you alright?" Batman asked, and I could hear the concern in his voice. I made sure to remember this, since I don't know how long it will be before he shows emotion again.

"Yes," I reply, noticing that he has one hand on my neck and his other under my back, "I'm all right. Thank you for saving me Batman."

He looks me over once, and then I see his entire expression change. The concern is gone, his usual black expression resurfaces. He gives me a curt nod to acknowledge that I am fine, and helps me up.

"Those attacks seem to trap us in a state of misery, stripping us of our will to do anything." He explains, "It seems, however, that an outside entity can help awaken those affected."

"Then how did you break through? There's no one else here."

"Unimportant." His jaw clenched for a second before it returns to normal. I wanted to push for an explanation, but he cut me off, "Right now, we need to wake the others and go after Graves and get Steve."

I'm not going to let this go, but I admit he's right.

He told me, "Go wake up Flash, Green Lantern, and Cyborg. I'll get Superman and Aquaman."

With a nod, I moved over to Cyborg. I shook him until his eye opened and he returned to normal. I do the same to Green Lantern and Flash.

I looked over and saw Batman finishing things up with Superman.

With everyone still shaky, we waited for a while to regain our composure, we definitely need it after what just happened.

"I couldn't save him." I heard Superman say. He's facing the ground, tears dripping over his face.

With a hand on his face, Green Lantern muttered, "My Dad's plane...it crashed."

"What did those things do to us?" Flash asked.

Naturally, Batman answered him, "Graves' spirits seem to feed off misery."

"What did you see, Batman?

He tried to hide it, but I caught it again. His face hardened, and I could see the anger and despair on his features. Whatever he saw definitely affected him more than he's letting on. "It doesn't matter," He stated, his voice detached, "It's over. Where did Graves jump to Cyborg?"

"He used the teleporters to get to Washington D.C." Cyborg said, "He's at a house belonging to Tracy Trevor."

_Hera, no..._

"That's Steve's sister." I snarled. I hope she's alright. She doesn't deserve to be in danger for any of with Steve missing...

"Let's move." Batman commanded.

Refocused, we all made our way to the teleporters. We will find Graves and we will bring him to justice.

* * *

Arriving at Tracy's home, I found her in the study, her face buried in her hands.

I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tracy?"

She doesn't answer me, and just sits there. I can see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Did you see that shimmering?" Green Lantern asked, "Graves just disappeared."

Concerned for what Graves did to her, I asked, "Are you alright, Tracy?"

She looked up at me with pure anger in her eyes and scolded, "Why couldn't you have stayed away from Steve?"

"I..." I tried to explain, tried to tell her that nothing ever happened between us. That I would never do anything to hurt him, he was my first male friend, but she cut me off.

"You already broke his heart. You crushed his self worth." I never meant for that to happen. "But he still dedicated his life to you."

I can't seem to find the words to speak. She continued, "He could already be d-dead because of you. My brother could be dead!"

You better bring him home!" She threatened me, bringing her finger up to point at me, "You better bring Steve home, or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." And that just adds to my guilt. I have to bring Steve back. This is all my fault.

With that being said, she collapsed back into the chair and buries her face in her hands again as she sobs.

"I'm sorry." I tell her, "I promise, I'll do everything I can to bring Steve back."

She doesn't say anything else.

"Everyone, let's all move outside. We don't need to be intruding." Superman spoke.

We all moved outside to the front yard. As I walked I began to get impatient and I'm still riddled with guilt about what Tracy said.

Once outside, Flash walked up to me, "She's just upset, Wonder Woman." I appreciated the gesture, but it does nothing for me.

"No, she's right, Flash." I tell him, "This is all my fault. I should have never let us get as close as we did." We weren't a couple, were just friends, but spending a lot of time with a friend still puts them in danger. I have to find Steve and bring him back.

"We'll find who has Steve, Diana." Superman assured me.

"We already know." Batman stated as he closed a book, "His name is David Graves."

"Who's David Graves?" Green Lantern questioned.

"The author." Superman explained, "We saved him and his family during Darkseid's invasion. Then he wrote a book about us."

"I didn't finish it." Green Lantern admitted sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"But you know it catapulted us into the public's favor."

"Us kicking Darkseid's rocky ass did that. C'mon, Superman, it sounds like you admire this lunatic."

"As a writer, I did." Superman stated.

Then, Cyborg pulled up a diagram of five people as Batman used it to explain, "David Graves disappeared a few years ago. After his wife and children dies, everyone presumed he had, too. He was terminal."

"With what?" Aquaman asked.

"According to the files, doctors never identified the cause. They thought it was some form of cancer," Batman explained. I know he feels the need to be thorough with his investigation and research, but we were wasting time. All I needed is the location and I'm leaving to go get Steve.

"I have his last known address. A writing cabin in Maine." _Time to go get Steve._

With that knowledge, I started walking away to get to Maine. Of course, as I started walking, Batman noticed and trailed me.

"Where are you going, Wonder Woman? He demanded.

"To Graves' cabin." I deadpanned, "I'm going to find him. I'm going to cut his head off. And I'm going to bring Steve home."

"This is a League mission, not a Wonder Woman one." He tells me, "And we don't cut off anyone's head."

"I do." I shot back, "And the more you hold me back, the more likely Steve's already dead."

"This wasn't just an attack on you."

"I need to do this myself." I stated. Doesn't he understand that this is my fault? I caused this problem. And I, sure as Hades, am going to fix it.

"I can't risk Steve's life." I tell him.

And, of course, Green Lantern decided to put his nose into this conversation. "So you don't trust us top help?" He asked.

"Lantern. I have this." Batman declared, his fists clenching at the interruption.

Then, I'm stopped by a green bubble. He is really getting on my last nerve. _Hera, If he doesn't let me out I am going to..._

"Steve's important to all us, Wonder Woman." Green Lantern tells me.

"Since when?" I asked, disbelief written all over my face.

"Since we know how much he means to you. You may not say it, but we all know why you cut it off, even if you didn't want to."

I'm getting really tired of people assuming things about Steve and I's relationship. We are not, have never, and never will be together. Is that so hard to understand?

Deciding not to even dignify his remark with another explanation of my platonic relationship with Steve, I decided to give him one last chance.

"Let me out of here, Lantern." I demanded.

"Don't be as stubborn as me. Graves took us all down, Wonder Woman. You need back-up."

"Let me out of here." This is it. If he doesn't...

"No." He stated as I turn to glare at him.

_To Hades with it._

I turned and gave him a backhand to the face. His nose made a crunch noise and blood spills from his nostrils as he gets sent through his green barrier and into the air. I didn't want to fight anyone, but time is running out.

By now, a crowd of people have gathered, and they just saw me smack Green Lantern. I watched as he hits a car. Flash sped over to him to help him up.

As he helps Lantern up, Flash asked, "You okay?"

"Did you see that?" Someone from the crowd muttered while he took pictures, "Wonder Woman kicked Green Lantern's ass."

Making my way over to him, sword in hand, I heard him say, "Like hell she did."

And with that, he burrowed into my midsection, tackling me into the air, in a flash of green light. _He wants a real fight? I'll give him one._

"Lantern?" Flash asked worriedly.

In the air, I broke free from his grasp to punch him in his stomach. He countered by smashing me with a green hammer. Not to be outdone, as the hammer tries to strike at me again, I slashed through it with my sword. It does however, manage to push me downward toward the ground.

"You've been dying for this, haven't you?" Lantern yelled, cocking his fist to try and punch me.

"This isn't giving me any pleasure." I tell him, but I can't help but add, "But I'm sure you've heard that before."

And with that, I sliced into his chest with my sword. It's not deep, but it still hurts as his blood spills out as he yells, "Ahhh!" And before he can counter me, I got to the ground, and put my body behind the punch I gave him. Not full strength, but it still sends him flying for the second time. But, before I can follow up, a hand grabs hold of my blade, stopping it in place.

"Diana!" Superman yells, "St-"

Before he can finish his command I turned and gave him a kick to the face. I don't want to hurt my teammates, but we are all wasting time. Why won't they just let me go to Maine?

Superman got knocked back into cars, but even that doesn't stop him.

In the background I heard Batman shouting out orders. "Aquaman! Flash! Get the civilians clear!"

"This is crazy!" Flash exclaimed before taking off.

"Cyborg, get to Wonder Woman and-"

"Batman," Cyborg cut in, "We have trouble. I don't know how he's doing it, but Graves is broadcasting this fight. It's on every station. Every computer. Every phone."

"Fuck." Batman said, "We have to end this and get out of here."

"The whole world is watching. I'm trying to scramble the signal, but he's bounced it across a dozen different satellites. It's going to take a minute."

"We don't have a minute!" Batman yells over his shoulder as he makes his way towards me.

While they were discussing the broadcast, Lantern felt the need to get hit again. He sped up to me and started shooting green energy blasts at me. With my bracelets I block all of them, sending them flying everywhere. In the background, I see Flash keeping everyone safe by getting them away from the scene. If it weren't for him, the ricocheted blasts could've hit someone.

As Lantern neared, he switched from energy blasts to a giant green gauntlet. With it, he tries to contain me again by wrapping me in its hand. When will he learn? Using all my strength, I broke out of his hold, destroying his constructed gauntlet and making him stumble to the ground.

Then, still in battle fury, I hear someone yell my name from behind. Thinking it's Superman again, I turn and swing my blade at the approaching person. But, as I laid my eyes on the person, they widen. _Hera!  
_

It's Batman. He's just standing behind me. His hands at his sides. His expression blank.

I was barely able to stop my blade before it struck him. _The last thing I want to do is hurt him._

My blade stopped at his neck. But it still nicks him. Barely. I watched as a drop of blood makes its way from the barely perceptible wound to my blade, the shining silver stained by the crimson liquid. If I didn't stop, I would've decapitated him. Unable to even bear the thought, I couldn't seem to find my voice. I just stood there, eyes wide, with my blade still resting on his neck.

He didn't even flinch. Not even a twitch in the finger or anything. He just stood there like he is doing now, his face _still _infuriatingly blank.

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity before he commanded, "Cyborg. Get us out of here." His voice, cool and detached. _Why isn't he yelling at me? Scolding me?_

Then I noticed that everyone has made their way to us. And before we transported, I turn towards Batman again. The cold white lenses of his cowl met my eyes as the seven of us disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Even after we arrived at the cabin in Maine, he still stared at me, not saying anything. Not a word.

Finally finding my voice, I tried to explain and apologize, "Batman, I-"

He cut me off, "Don't. I don't care about your personal issues with anyone on this team. But, we have a mission to do, and a life to save. You can fight each other when the mission is over." And with that he turned to begin looking around the cabin.

"The broadcast, Batman-" Cyborg reminded us worriedly.

"We'll deal with it later." Batman responded, flipping through the pages of a book.

Still feeling horrible for everything I did, and for the fact that I almost killed him a few minutes ago, I made my way over to Batman.

I reached out with my left arm to grab his and once I have a firm grasp, I tried to apologize again, "Batman, I am really-"

He turned to me, his gaze colder than I have ever seen, and in an equally cold voice said, "We'll deal with it later."

* * *

**A/N: Review Please!**


	5. Illusions

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, and I'm sorry for the delay. Still swamped with HW. Too much procrastinating. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Contains spoilers for Justice League #11. Reviews are welcome (and enjoyed), and if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to let me know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
**

**Illusions  
**

* * *

Watching Batman walk away, I felt a bit ashamed for my actions. Not for striking against Hal, but for kicking Superman in the face, and for nearly decapitating Batman.

Sighing, I turned away to look at the rest of the group. I already knew someone is going to speak up, probably Hal.

"No," Green Lantern exclaimed, "We deal with everything now. I was only offering to help." Hal didn't know what went wrong. He actually wanted to help bring Steve back.

I waledk up to him. "I don't need help from someone who treats everything like a game." I stated, still annoyed by the fact that he was trying to contain me.

"You think I don't take our job seriously?" He asked, seemingly incredulous that I would even think that. "Do you know what I have to deal with out in space, Diana?"

Hal knew his attitude wasn't always professional, but when lives are at stake, he knows what needs to be done. There's a time and place for everything. During a mission, he knows it's time to get to work. He was a green lantern after all.

Before I could reply, he looked me in the eye and stated condescendingly, "Being with the League is a _vacation_ compared to my time with the Green Lantern Corps!"

Aquaman deciding to intervene before another fight breaks out, stepped between the two of us.

"You two need to stop." He stated before threatening Hal by thrusting his trident in his face, "It doesn't matter how difficult your duties out in space are. You would do well not to antagonize us." He then turned to me, pointing his finger at me accusingly, "And you need to get a grip. We all want to bring Trevor home, and we're going to do that faster if we work as a team."

"Really now? Shocking." Flash muttered, while searching the desk for information. Everyone had been listening to the argument the whole time. It was a small room.

"Agreed." I stated, swallowing my pride for the time being.

"Sure." Hal muttered.

* * *

Content with how things worked out, Aquaman started looking around the room, though he's not much of a detective.

"I'm going to feel that for a while." A voice from behind me exclaimed.

I turned around to see Superman rubbing his jaw. _Oh yeah, I kicked him. _I do feel bad for him, he was just trying to stop the fight. Hopefully this apology goes better than the one with Batman.

"Superman," I began, "I was-"

"Worried." He cut me off. "I get it. But we only want to help."

Grateful that there were no hard feelings, I nodded to him before going to see what everyone is doing. We may have hunted on my island, but I am not much of a detective when it comes to Man's World. No doubt Batman would figure something out soon, I waited in the middle of the room.

To my left, I heard Flash and Hal talking while they searched. Well, Flash searched, Hal just stood behind him, using his ring to light up the room.

"How come when I said that, she wouldn't listen?" Hal asked Flash.

"Superman's better with words than you." Flash explained. "And he's more charismatic. Smarter. Taller, too. And Arthur is a king. He probably deals with bickering fish diplomats on a daily basis."

"Sorry I asked!" Hal responded, a little bit annoyed his friend would say all that.

And then, Batman's cold voice broke through. "Here's what we've been looking for."

We all turned to see Batman holding a book to us, "It's all in his journals."

"Journals?" Flash asked. "He's been trying to kill us off, and he's writing about it in his journals?"

"Some people are just idiots." Hal tells us.

* * *

Ignoring the two, Batman started to walk up the stairs, pausing momentarily to grab a picture off a nearby desk. Wordlessly, the rest of us followed him to a room with a table in the middle. Once there, he laid the information he found out on the table.

He showed us the framed picture of David Graves and his family. He went on to explain that Graves and his family were visiting Metropolis when Darkseid invaded. Apparently, Graves was grateful for our work, admiring the good we were doing and decided to write books about us.

That all changed when his wife started to get sick a few months later. Then his son and daughter followed. He already stated on the watchtower that he blamed us for their death in some way.

"He buried them on the ground." Batman tells us, pulling back the curtain to show us the three tombstones on the hill. "He fell ill shortly after. The doctors couldn't figure out what it was, but they theorized that David and his family were exposed to something during the attack. Something we missed."

"It's awful that happened, it is," Hal said, "But why do we end up the scapegoat for every super-powered psycho out there?"

"What if Graves is right, Lantern?" Aquaman asked, "What if he was exposed to something?"

"Then others would have been exposed too. It couldn't be just his family." Superman stated.

"So he's wrong."

"He doesn't believe that." Batman said, turning away from the graves to a map on the wall. "But he does believe in other things. He's spent his life researching the mysteries of the world. That's why we went to Mount Sumeru."

"He went to find his family."

* * *

**Batman**

* * *

"Where did you say Graves went?" Flash asked me.

"The Valley of Souls." I tell him.

I didn't blame him for his uncertainty. After studying the map, and finding the location we were teleported to the arctic mountain of Sumeru. Here, the cold was overwhelming, but that wasn't the thing. These mountains, they seem to be filled with despair. We started walking to the nearest mountain.

I told Superman to search the mountains with his x-ray vision, but he tells me he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. It seemed as if Graves' information was true.

Once we get to close to the mountain, I ignored everyone's protests of dubiousness. I stopped, and turn to look at Cyborg, waiting for him to say something.

"I see it." He stated, his mouth hanging a little as he walks hesitantly towards the face of the mountain. "There's a cavern ahead."

"Your cybernetic eye detected it?" Flash asked him.

Cyborg didn't answer for a while. "No...my human eye can see it." He stated disbelievingly.

"So, why can't we?"

"According to Graves' book, only those walking the line between life and death can see the entrance to the valley of souls." I informed them.

"I'm not partially dead, am I?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

I nearly snorted. "Of course not."

And then there's a moment of silence. It seemed the rest still don't believe that we can walk into the mountain. Trusting that my information is correct I started walking towards the face of the mountain. My head held high, and confidence filling my step, I walked into the wall calmly.

Fortunately, I was correct and didn't end up looking like an idiot who walked into a wall.

I turned around and could see the rest of them follow me one at a time.

Once everyone is through, Superman asked if everyone is alright. Nodding to him, I began to walk around, taking in the expansiveness of this cavern. It's huge, but it's obviously been inhabited in before. There are steps leading somewhere, as well as ruins of some buildings. Whoever lived here hasn't been here for a long time. The architecture didn't resemble anything I've seen, and the cavern is somehow colder than the blizzard outside.

And ever since stepping into this cavern, that feeling of despair has only heightened.

Leading the way, I started towards the flight of stairs in front of us. As we walked, no one said anything, seemingly content to take in our surroundings.

* * *

After reaching a clearing, I stopped. We're not alone. I felt it, and it seemed everyone else did too. We formed a circle, our backs facing inwards as we search around for our company.

And then we saw it.

The same spirits that Graves' used to take us down. But these spirits don't seem to want to do us any harm. they were just circling above us in the air. Then the spirits broke away from each other, splitting up and then landing in front of us. Two landed in front of me, and for a moment I just stand there, waiting to see what's going to happen.

"What is it?" I heard Wonder Woman ask to no one in particular. Apparently the spirits had landed in front of each of us.

"The valley of souls." I replied cryptically. _The valley of souls...these two spirits can't be them. Not their souls. It's impossible._

Soon the two spirits took shape. One took the form of my father, and the other, my mother. I couldn't even believe my eyes. I stood there, narrowing my eyes at the two.

And then they whispered my name, "Bruce." _Why are they here?! Why are the souls of my parents in this god-forsaken place?!_

My eyes widened and I'm was at a loss for words. It seemed the rest of them had similar reactions.

To my left, I heard another voice I'm familiar with. Steve.

I turned to see Diana. She's shocked, and then her face fell. She understands. If Steve is here, then he is already dead. And I'm overcome with a need to comfort her. To help her through the pain. Losing someone is never easy, I would know.

"Diana..." Steve called. "You're too late..."

And she just looked down at the ground, no doubt blaming herself for Steve's death.

But some things just don't add up. Firstly, how are all these "souls" even here. Secondly, why is Cyborg looking at himself. If these souls are supposed to be dead, then Vic's soul shouldn't be here. He's alive, part machine, but alive. Something's not right. I had a feeling that these "souls" aren't what they appear to be.

Turning away from my "parents" I move to Diana's side and turned her toward me, lifting her chin up with my finger so her eyes met my lenses.

"This isn't real. Things aren't what they appear." My voice is gentler than I'd like it to be, and even I heard the concern in it. She didn't seem convinced though, so I pushed a little further. This time my voice was filled with confidence, for her and me. "There is a chance Steve is still alive. We will find him. We will bring him back. And we _will _make Graves' pay for what he's done."

And then I watched her eyes change. Slowly, the sadness left them, replaced by the steely determination I have come to respect. But there's something else mixed in there. Mixed with the determination that I have come to expect. Looking into her eyes, I also saw a look of affection.

And before I did something I would regret, I turned away from here and addressed the rest of the league. "Let's go." I commanded.

I looked back towards Diana and saw her nod. I nodded back, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly before I started to walk again. Walking through the ghosts of my "parents" I vowed to myself to not let Diana down.

And I heard her footsteps not far behind. It's time to complete the mission. _There is work to be done._

* * *

**A/N: Review Please!**_  
_


	6. Identities

**A/N: I know it has been a really long time since I've updated. And although I have excuses like school, extra-curricular activities, etc. The main reason I haven't been writing is because I've been really lazy. :P I hope to start updating weekly again. This chapter contains spoilers from JL #12, which was pretty bad, to be honest. The whole series has been written poorly, and I am at the point where I don't care what they write anymore. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review!  
**

**Also, if anyone knows a beta, or wants to beta for me, please let me know. I have some works written that just need another set of eyes before publishing. Thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Identity  
**

* * *

"Where are you going? You can't leave!"

Batman and Wonder Woman turned around to see the rest of the League alongside the spirits of their dead loved ones.

Each League member was still enamored by the spirits, as if under their spell. Flash was crying as he apologized over and over to the spirit of his mother. Green Lantern was speaking to his father. Cyborg stood silently, staring at himself. Aquaman was debating with an old man. And Superman was on his knees, looking up at Ma and Pa Kent.

The spirits of Thomas and Martha Wayne spoke again.

"Please come back. We want to speak with you, son. It has been far too long."

Batman responded quickly and angrily, as if trying to convince himself that his words rang true. "You are not my parents. You can't be."

"We are, Batman." They practically spat his name out in disgust.

"No. You are not." He turned to the rest of the League, "We have to go."

This time, Superman spoke up. "Why? Why do we have to leave?"

"They aren't real. This is a trick. Graves is here, we have to find him and put an end to this madness."

"How can you say that? Look at them." Superman gestured to the spirits with his arm. "This could be the last chance I get to talk to them. And you are not taking that away from me!"

"Superman," Diana began, "We have to get focused. These spirits aren't real. We must leave. Time is running out."

"Is that so, my sun and stars?" That voice. Diana turned around to face a blond woman dressed in armor. "You wish to leave before we get a chance to speak?"

"M-Mother?" Her voice was weak, disbelieving.

"Yes, my little sun and stars. It is good to see you again."

Graves and the mission forgotten, Diana took two steps toward her mother only to be stopped by a gloved hand.

"Diana. That isn't your mother." He turned back to the League. "And they aren't real!"

Overjoyed at seeing her mother again, she broke through his hold and walked towards her.

Thomas and Martha walked up to their son. With still hands they reached out to caress his cheek. Their touch was unnervingly cold.

"Bruce," They pleaded. "Why do you do this? We don't want you to avenge us. Torturing yourself for Gotham, we don't want this!"

"You know why I do this! I made a vow! My real parents would never ask me to give this up." Batman said angrily.

"My little sun and stars, Why are you still here in Man's world? It is time for you to return to Themyscira, your true home." Hippolyta spoke.

Each of the spirits started condemning their hero. Each trying to dissuade them from the path of justice, trying to stop them from being a hero. They will of each League member began to fade as grief and sadness overcame them.

That's when Batman understood what they were trying to do.

"Don't listen to them. This is Graves' plan. He is trying to take away our will to fight." He said as he broke away from the spirits hold.

Diana spoke against her mother. "I have a purpose here. My real mother would understand what I am trying to accomplish! How dare you impersonate her!"

She threw a punch at the spirit in front of her, but as her fist reached the spirit, it simply went through it. Then the spirit changed from the form of Hippolyta back to the dragon-like creature from before.

Batman decided to end this lengthy and useless argument. Steeling himself, he reached into his utility belt for two batarangs and threw them into the spiritual bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Just like Hippolyta, they changed forms.

Good. That meant he didn't really throw batarangs at the souls of his dead parents.

He then took out more batarangs and threw one each at the other spirits. Their forms reverted and the League finally started to get their bearings together.

"Ma…Pa…" Superman whispered as he got to his feet. His hands clenched. "We need to end this now. I won't let him get away with dishonoring their memories."

"Nor will I." Aquaman spoke, holding his trident tightly.

Each member was outraged at what Graves was trying to do. These spirits poisoned the memory of each loved one.

However, before they could go anywhere, the spirits circled them and the League was backed up against each other. They were surrounded.

"You insolent, ungrateful disgraces!" A voice boomed from above.

They all turned to see Graves as he walked down the steps to the middle of the cavern. His steps were full of arrogance, but his face seemed to be etched with anger.

"How dare you? I give you back those lost to you, and you try to destroy their souls? Who gave you the right?"

"These spirits are not human souls. They are only tricks, poisoning the image of the fallen." Diana stated as she pulled her sword from the hilt on her leg.

"You do not understand. These are the real souls. This is where they are trapped." Graves paused as the spirits of his family materialized beside him, "I am going to set them free and then everyone will be reunited!"

As Graves spoke, Batman whispered to the League, "Our attacks can't pierce his armor. We need something to penetrate his skin. Aquaman, when you get the chance, throw your trident at his chest. It should be able to break through"

He turned his face to the left, facing Superman and Green Lantern slightly. "After his defense is weakened you two need to hit him hard. Superman use your heat vision where Aquaman' trident struck him."

"Your plan will not stop me. You are surrounded, soon these souls will infect you, forcing you into a continuous cycle of your worst nightmares." Graves reprimanded as he laughed.

"We will stop you. This isn't right!" Flash said, his hands shaking from anticipation and anger. "Those we lost have found peace, we shouldn't disturb them."

Ignoring him, Graves said, "I must say though, you have gotten here much faster than anticipated. I'm sorry to say you have wasted your efforts."

As if on cue, the circling spirits all attacked the League. Each member was hit and the cycle of nightmares began.

"We have to fight it!" Batman ordered as he was overcome with misery. "We need to remember this isn't real." He stated through gritted teeth.

This time, though, the League didn't go down right away. With each member focusing on their mission, on the anger coursing through them, they tried to get back up. But the sense of dread, pain, and misery overcame them.

As Graves watched them struggle with an amused expression, the spirits of his family merged into one giant ghost.

It went flying towards its closest target; Wonder Woman.

Diana was struggling to keep her mind intact. Images of her mother set in stone, of a dead Steve, flooded her mind. She couldn't take it, gasping her head with both hands, she didn't notice the ghost coming towards her.

Batman looked up to see the ghost as it flew towards Diana. He knew if it hit her, she wouldn't be able to recover. She had barely snapped out of the trance last time. He also knew he could handle the pain a lot more than she could.

With all the strength he could muster, he willed his muscles to move.

Just as the ghost was about to strike Diana, she was pushed out of the way.

The ghost hit Batman instead.

He let out an agonizing scream as he fell to his knees. Slouched over, he sat there motionless.

Diana looked over to see Batman. Her blood boiled. Rage overcoming her, she called, "Arthur! Give me your trident!"

Warily, Arthur managed to pick up his trident and toss it over to Wonder Woman. Taking aim, she called upon her goddesses to give her strength as she sent the trident flying towards Graves.

Her aim true, it struck him in the center of his chest. His armor cracked.

And as he screamed out in pain, the spirits were weakening. The chilling feeling paled, the sense of hopelessness left, and their minds regained focus.

Remembering Batman's orders, the team set out to work.

Superman flew to Graves hitting the baby-shaped gauntlets with his heat vision. Green Lantern took aim with his ring and blasted Graves in the back. The light filling the holes left through the armor.

And as Cyborg tended to Batman, scanning him to see his vital status, Arthur got up and ran over to Graves. He leaped and, in the air, grasped the handle of his trident, thrusting it even further into Graves' chest.

Wonder Woman came in for the final blow. She flew into the air and punched Graves with her strength.

His armor shattered, and as it fell to the floor in pieces, the screams of children filled the cave. Its sound echoing through the walls.

Stopping their barrage, the team crowded over Mr. Graves as he lay on the floor sobbing.

* * *

"They weren't his children." Batman said as he stumbled over to the team, his arm over Cyborg's shoulders for support.

"Why?" Graves cried out from the floor. "Why did you take away my family again?" His voice wasn't filled with anger anymore, just pain and sadness. His shoulders began to shake with the sobs. Through tears, he screamed, "I miss them so much! Give them back! Please!"

And as the team watched him cry out, the anger began to dissipate. This wasn't his fault. He didn't want any of this to happen. Graves was just a regular man who had his loved ones taken from him too early. Already unable to deal with the pain of losing his family, he was also diagnosed with an incurable disease. This wasn't his fault.

The League had failed to save him.

"Graves..." Superman began. He was cut off by another scream.

"I'm so alone." Graves stated, tears trailing down his face. His eyes closed, he raised himself onto his knees. "I beg you. Just kill me. Let me be with them again. I don't want to live anymore."

He grabbed onto Wonder Woman's wrist, imploring, "Please. _Just kill me_."

She kneeled down beside him. "I'm sorry, I won't." She paused before continuing, "Those things weren't your real family, Mr. Graves. But you already knew that, didn't you. Deep down, even though you tried to bury the knowledge, tried to forget, you already knew. No matter how much you wanted to believe otherwise."

She laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. "You just wanted to convince yourself, and the world, otherwise."

Before she stood up, she asked, "Graves, where is Steve?" Her voice was small and she dreaded his answer.

"Steve? Oh, Steve. The fool who wouldn't betray you no matter what I put him through." Graves smiled slightly. "He's probably dead. Go through the corridor to the left if you wish to find his body."

As Superman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Cyborg stayed with Graves, Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash searched for Steve. Walking through the left corridor, they saw a number of rooms. Flash quickly searched each room on the side, before finding nothing.

There was one room left, all the way at the end of the hall. Slowly, Diana approached the door and reached or the handle. With her fingers gripped on the handle, she hesitated, as if wondering if she should open it or not. She was afraid of what she may find on the other side.

The whole time, Batman was observing her reactions, as if contemplating just what Steve was to her.

She opened the door slowly. Stepping into the room, the three heroes found Steve lying on the floor in front of them. He was sprawled across the floor as if he fell when trying to reach for the handle. Several feet behind him was the chair in which he had been tortured. There was a blood trail from the chair to him.

He looked dead.

Speeding over to his body, Flash placed two fingers on Steve's neck.

His sigh was audible. "He's alive. there's a pulse." He stated.

As Batman waited by the door, Diana made her way over to Steve, releasing the breath she was holding.

She kneeled down to him and turned him over. His eyes slowly opened. Relief washed over her, but it paled in comparison to the amount of relief and compassion Steve felt.

His voice hoarse, he whispered, "Angel...I knew you'd come...I love you..."

And with that, his eyes closed and he fell to unconsciousness, a smile on his face.

Shocked, and unsure how to respond she sat there, still and unmoving. When she turned around, Batman had already disappeared.

Flash and Diana carried Steve back to the group.

For a while nothing was said as the heroes contemplated what just happened.

Finally, Batman's voice broke through. "Cyborg, get us out of here." Batman stated, before falling into unconsciousness. The spirits may have affected him more than he realized.

Immediately, Diana made her way to his side to support him.

And in a beam of white light, they were gone.

* * *

She entered his room as quietly as possible, not knowing whether he would be awake or not.

Peering into the room, she noticed his eyes were closed. She made her way to the seat on his side. She knew they needed to talk. They needed to clear things, no more misunderstandings, no more harsh feelings, no more pain.

She sat there quietly, her hands folded on her lap.

He woke up within 2 minutes. She contemplated whether she should hold his hand or not. She settled for placing her hand on the sheet next to his, not touching, but close.

As his eyes opened, she leaned forward, wondering what he would say.

"Angel..." His voice was hoarse, tired, but also seemed to be relieved. It only made her feel guiltier.

She smiled slightly at him, "Steve." She paused, trying to think of what to say next.

She felt that he would want to know the extent of his injuries, the injuries that she was at fault for.

"You have several broken ribs in addition to several broken fingers. There is also some internal bleeding as well as head trauma."

He chuckled. "How bad do I look?"

"You look fine, Steve." She tried to instill as much sincerity as she could into her words.

When he tried to place his hand on top of hers, she pulled away. Her hands rested in her lap, her head held down.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. This is all my fault."

"You're not doing this again, are you?" His voice held a bit of anger, as if he didn't understand why she had to do this.

"I know we haven't spoken much for a while, but I care about you, Steve. You were my first friend here in Man's world and you've helped me so much." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "But I refuse to put you in danger."

"I've been hurt before-"

"You nearly died, Steve." She stated, her voice firm.

"I've nearly died a hundred times, Diana!" His voice rose, and he said through gritted teeth, "And I was out in the field a long time before I met you."

"But this time, you were tortured, beaten, and almost killed because of our relationship."

"What relationship?" He demanded. "You never even gave it a chance, you threw it away before anything even started!"

"You're still too close, Steve. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Too close?" He was practically yelling. "Like you said, we've barely talked for weeks. Last time we were together, I poured my heart out to you and you just-just...you broke me, Diana."

"I never meant to cause you any harm, Steve. But you must know that although I do care for you, those feeling are entirely platonic." She said, she was hoping he would understand. there was just nothing there between them.

"And why? Why can't you be in love with me? Is it because I'm not good enough? Do you need a superhero to make you feel like a woman?" He spat out angrily. He was lashing out at her without thinking.

Infuriated by his words and their implications, she replied, "How dare you? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"Exactly! I'm just a human. I shouldn't be able to speak to you as if we are equals!"

Sighing, "Steve. You know that I am not like that. You know that I don't put myself on a pedestal. At least, I thought you knew." Her voice was filled with sadness, as if she didn't know who she was speaking with anymore.

"Just tell me the truth, Diana!"

"The truth." She chuckled mirthlessly. "The truth is that you are one of my closest friends, but we were never anything beyond that, and I have never wanted anymore than that from you." She paused. "I'm sorry, Steve. But friendship is all I can offer you."

He didn't say anything. Just sat there. His face wasn't etched with anger anymore. It seemed as if he felt defeated.

Silence filled the room.

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me." She said, suddenly. "I think you should stop working with the League."

"I can't." He stated, his voice hard and controlled. "The League needs me. I protect it from all the bullshit that goes on in Washington D.C. Just like I've protected you since the day you got here." He muttered under his breath.

She heard it, but decided to ignore his remark.

"The League doesn't need protection. We can take care of ourselves. You know that." _I can take care of myself. You know that._

"Tell me then, Diana. Why do you think I'm still here?"

"Truthfully, Steve, I don't know." She responded.

"Well, it's not to follow you around. I haven't been here because I'm pining for you like some sick puppy." He stated, coldly.

"I never insinuated as such." She paused. "Nevertheless, we are going to ask for a new liaison."

"A new liaison?" He laughed bitterly. "The press is going to have a field day, 'Steve Trevor, dumped by Wonder Woman...AGAIN!'."

"Steve-" She began.

He cut her off. "Please, Diana. Just go." He rolled over so that his back was facing her. "I don't want to talk anymore."

Even though he couldn't see her, she nodded and made her way towards the door. Before stepping outside, she looked over her shoulder back at him.

"I truly am sorry, Steve. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you find someone very special to make you happy." She smiled sadly. "Goodbye."

And with that, Diana left the room, and took to the night sky, hoping to clear her head.

* * *

She found herself on the roof of the Lincoln memorial.

This was the last time she had seen Steve, before the Graves incident. It was also the time she broke his heart. She didn't know why she came, she just hoped to find a sense of peace from this place.

The full moon shone brightly in the night, it's light illuminating her in the darkness as she sat there, thinking of everything that had happened these past few years. She never regretted leaving the island. She had learned so much, and had helped so much.

She had a purpose, a mission.

But along with this new life, came many of Man's World's problems.

She wondered if she would ever see Steve again. She didn't want to cut off communication, but it was better this way. Safer.

She sighed, she had done enough thinking about Steve for the moment. What happened has already occurred. She made the choice to cut him out of her life, she would just have to accept the repercussions.

Her mind wandered to their first encounter with Graves aboard the Watchtower. The sense of dread, misery, and pain that overwhelmed her, that almost swallowed her up completely. She still remembered the image of her mother, on her knees, set in stone.

She didn't think she would ever forget it.

But she knew that her mother had loved her, had wished the best for her, and she would continue to do her best.

She also remembered how hopeless she felt. She would have been under the influence of Graves for who knows how long, if it weren't for Batman.

He had saved her. Somehow he had overcome all the pain, all the sadness, all the grief, he pushed it aside and saved her. She remembered the way he looked at her. For that split -second his mask had fallen, and she saw _him_.

The memory made her feel giddy inside. But with that happiness came the shame she felt about the fight with Hal. She had acted rashly, she didn't stop to think or plan. She just wanted to find Steve. And it may have cost the League everything.

Not to mention the fact that she almost beheaded Batman.

She also knew he didn't particularly enjoy the way Steve reacted to her when they rescued him. Now she had to explain this to him as well.

She only hoped that Batman would-

"Diana?"

She looked up to see Superman floating down towards her, his cape flowing in the wind.

"How's Steve?" He asked.

"Angry."

He sat down next to her, and for a while neither of them said anything.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Growing up under the influences of Gods, I knew that relationships could be complicated. but after coming here to Man's World, I never realized how complicated a relationship, or non-relationship, could be when you were a part of it."

Diana continued, "I had hoped that things would be simple. That truth and honesty would prevent all misunderstandings, but I was wrong."

"Relationships are always complicated." Superman replied. "Even more so, for people like us."

She sat there, contemplating his words.

He spoke again. "I have another identity." Superman figured that since they would all find it out eventually, he would let Diana know.

"The reporter?"

"My name's Clark Kent. I work for The Daily Planet in Metropolis."

"Why do you have an identity like that?" She asked.

"Because, it keeps me grounded." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "It allows me to be with them, to be a part of them. It helps make sure that I'm not always Superman all the time, that there are times where I can be just me. And I have people who care for me, because I'm just _Clark Kent_."

"It sounds nice."

"It can be. But there are times when I still have to keep people at length, for their own safety."

"Would you ever..." _Would you ever give it up?_ Her voice trailed off, but he understood.

"No. I wouldn't. Because although it can get complicated, it allows me to be myself. By putting on my glasses, the mask comes off." He smiled.

"Glasses, huh?" She teased.

"I need some way of keeping my secret identity." He chuckled.

"I don't even understand how anyone could be fooled by that." She laughed too.

They sat there in silence for a while.

"Do you-do you ever feel lonely?" She wondered aloud, her voice small.

He looked up to the sky as he answered. "There are times when I do feel alone. But then there are people..." He paused to think of Lois and how much she meant to him. They might not be together, but he knew she was unlike any other, and he wouldn't give up on her. "Who keep me going. They bring out my humanity. And those moments makes everything worth it."

"She's a lucky lady." She smirked at the way his cheeks flushed. _Who knew Superman could blush? _"I've been feeling lonely quite a bit recently. And I want to have someone here with me, to help me, to bring out my humanity."

He didn't respond. She continued.

"I don't _need_ a man, but I do _want _to be in a relationship. Not just for the sake of being in a relationship, but because I want someone to help me figure out who _Diana_ is..." She stated, hesitantly.

And Superman noticed that this wasn't _Wonder Woman_, speaking. It was a woman speaking from her heart, of fears, of goals, of desires.

"I know it can be hard to deal with. But you can get through this. You are a strong independent woman. You'll find love, Diana."

He looked at her and stated sincerely. "But when you do find someone, make sure you don't want to be with him because you are lonely. That won't do anything to help either of you."

She looked up to the sky meaningfully, he knew she was thinking of his words.

"Make sure you want to be with him, because he makes you happy. Not because he is _just there_."

She didn't say anything for a while, and Superman began to worry he may have overstepped a boundary.

"Thank you...Clark." She smiled. "I really needed that."

Surprisingly, she hugged him. As he hugged her back, he said, "Anytime, Diana. I'll always be here when you need a friend."

After breaking away, he stated, "It's getting late, I should head back to Metropolis."

"Ok. I'll see you at the next meeting."

"You too." Superman said before lifting off the ground. Before he went too far, however, he turned back towards Diana. "And don't worry, Diana. You might find that special person tomorrow!"

He smirked before flying away, Metropolis-bound.

And as the night sky enveloped him, she thought of the man who lived, thrived, and shined in the darkness.

_Maybe I've met him already..._

* * *

**A/N: Please review._  
_**


End file.
